User talk:Davidgh211
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Dust of Dreams page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jade Raven (talk) 08:51, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Dust of Dreams Hi Davidgh211, thanks for doing the chapter summaries for DoD. I have added the chapters info box to the main DoD page, so instead of adding the chapters there, you can create pages for each chapter following the links. Hope you like :-) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:19, January 24, 2015 (UTC) chapter transfer Hi David, let me know when you are finished with the chapter summaries and I'll transfer them to the relevant chapter pages - unless you want to do it yourself, in which case, let me know. Thanks for doing such a great job :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 09:35, February 9, 2015 (UTC) If you take a look at Malazan Wiki:Adopt a chapter, you can see how far we've got. This is Jade Raven's project, so not sure what the state of play is with the allocated chapters. I have changed the colour of DoD to finished. I noticed you are doing the transfer at the moment. If you take a look at GotM, I think that's meant to be the template page on which to base the others. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 10:45, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Oophs... changed the colour to yellow... looking at the instructions, pages still a few other bits before they get declared finished. Again, if you fancy carrying on with it, go ahead. If not, let me know and I'll add it to my 'to do' list. You've done the main part, that's the important bit :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 10:52, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :I would not be too concerned with getting everything exactly right. The nature of a wiki is that it self corrects over time. The general rule is that the first time linkable text appears on that page it should be linked to and on each subsequent instance it is unlinked (infoboxes and navboxes are exceptions here). Your contributions are much appreciated. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 01:27, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Crippled God summaries Thank you very, very much for your fantastic work, Davidgh211. Just read all the summaries and they actually made sense of one or two bits where I hadn't quite made the connections on reading the books. I think you are doing a fantastic job giving concise, neutral and to the point summaries. I am keeping everything crossed that you'll carry on with another of the books :-) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 14:00, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :Well, here is hoping your in-box will shrink :-) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 19:00, March 15, 2015 (UTC) RotCG summaries Good to see you again, David. Guess your inbox did shrink after all :) Looking forward to the next batch. Will you be doing the in-depth summaries as well? Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 07:55, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :Each chapter's own page on the Wiki, that's the ones I was talking about. I just realized that the main RotCG page didn't actually have the chapter info box as yet, so have added that. Also changed the chapter numbers to correspond with those in the books. Sorry to hear that your inbox is still bulky. Hope you find time for reading without having to burn the midnight oil as they say :) :Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 22:56, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Doing the same as you did before should be fine. We can always adjust at some point in the future. Content in the end is far more important than lay-out. Would it be possible once you have copied the summaries across, to condense the originals on the main book page a little? Just so there is a difference? ::Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 21:37, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Hi David, Congratulations on finishing a mammoth task :) How do you like the changes I made to the Chapter info box?! You were right about the numbering - I had only looked at the infobox, not the books and as later Esslemont books use the continuous numbering... anyway, now we have both! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:25, June 29, 2015 (UTC) (posted the following message yesterday... only did so on my page instead of yours... well, it was getting late and dinner was distracting me!) :lol...posted my message, then saw yours. Yes, summaries look good and different. There is a page that lists all links linking to disambiguation pages which I check every now and then, hence the corrections. :Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:27, June 29, 2015 (UTC) The epigraph link does work - only on the epigraph page itself is it not a link - same as with chapter links on their respective pages. Is that what you were looking at, maybe? Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 07:57, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Dujek's Command Tent Check out Dujek's Command Tent :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 11:21, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hello, Davidgh. I do not not believe I have made your acquintance yet. I am Toc (just an alias). I am relatively new around here. Just wanted to say hello. I was about to start work on Blood and Bone, however seeing as you probably have it covered, I am going to leave this one to you. I am currently working on OST, and I will probably start on SW chapter summaries since you are doing BaB. Yours, Toctheyounger (talk) 14:32, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Forgot just one small thing, the chapter summaries are categorized according to the book. So since your summaries are Blood and Bone, the category you add to the page is 'Blood and Bone'. Have a look at the latest revision to see what I mean. Toctheyounger (talk) 14:38, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Well, unless its Toc accessing an Internet Cafe on a break from his Hood's Gates job. It does get boring guarding the gates, you know :) Quick question, will you also be adding info to the character pages which don't exist? You've just read the books, so you know where to find info on the characters. There are some main characters who don't have a page yet, like Scarza, Jatal etc. Toctheyounger (talk) 15:00, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Well, they aren't in my edition either, and I have no idea which edition mine is. I believe all Malazan books are divided into broad sections. If you look at all the other books, they are there too. I don't think it really makes a difference, as long as you have the chapter numbers and that particular chapter's summary right. If that didn't answer the question, I misunderstood it, because that's all I know regarding Plot summary sections. Nevertheless, I don't think guessing about anything is such a good idea. Toctheyounger (talk) 15:21, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Welcome back Hi David, welcome back :) I notice, Toc has already filled you in on one or two things. I can't see those headings mentioned on the main page in my edition either. Probably best to ignore them where chapter summaries are concerned and delete from main page if you do an overall summary there. For the chapter summaries - if you take a look at some of the Orb Sceptre Throne ones, it will give you an idea about epigraph codes, section headers, categories etc. If you are happy to add those things, I'll leave them to you. If not, let me know and I'll have a go at them when I get a moment or two ;) Hope you have had a chance to check out the calendar on the homepage! Good to see you again :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 19:25, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Suraman? You know, at the time I just chalked it up to carelessness on my part, but looking at the hardcover book now I see that the spelling changes depending on which paragraph you look at. In his first mention he's "Sumaran, son of Jirel" and he stays like that for a while. But go down a few paragraphs and my copy says "Suraman dared a glance" and "the strange impression struck Suraman". The same spelling shows up in the Amazon US hardcover preview if you want to check it out. Thanks for pointing that out. I'll make an update to mention both spellings. I guess Sumaran should be the preferred spelling since that is what you're seeing in the later paperback (which presumably was corrected).--ArchieVist (talk) 21:12, February 11, 2016 (UTC)